Take a Chance, For Love
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Julia used to work in the city, but she came back to Forget-Me-Not Valley when her father died. During one memorable night where she met the theif Skye, she fell deeply in love and is determined to be with him. No matter what anyone else thinks. Skye/OC
1. Thief in the Night

Take a Chance, For Love

Chapter one

The Thief in the Night

As I sat on the beach, the soft warm sand in between my toes, I listened to the waves, wondered why I came to this town. What made me want to show up on a broken down old farm, in the middle of a rustic valley full to the brim of country folk? That was a question that would always be a mystery to me.

When I was in school, I wasn't smarter, or prettier, or even more talented than the other girls. I had a place none the less. I hated every single one of the other girls of course, they where so perfect and so skinny.

It wasn't until I was at college that I found out what my talents where, singing. In the bars, when ever I did karaoke everyone cheered. I even had a job waitressing in a country and western bar, Howdy Y'all Waterin' Hole, it was great because they used to let me sing sometimes. God I miss it, more than anything in the world.

'Well moping around on this beach won't change anything,' I thought.

I got up and walked away from the beach, my mind was else where – I hadn't even noticed that it had gone dark. The way back to my farm was imprinted in my mind, but tonight I wanted to gaze at the golden mansion at the top of the hill.

According to Takakura, my dad's old best friend, the people who lived with in this golden splendour where the richest living family within Forget-Me-Not Valley. A title that once belonged to my grandfather, stingy tight wad didn't pass any of the wealth to my father or to me did he?

I had only met the family once. The woman that owned it, Romana, reminded me of my great aunt – at that wasn't a good thing. Lumina the young girl that lived there also; all I'm saying is there will be a snowman in hell before I make friends with her! The butler Sebastian; well he seems like an ok guy I guess, not really the kind of person I'd expect to work there.

The street lamps glowed amber within this dark valley, it's a pity that this part of town is the only one with street lamps. Out of nowhere I heard someone shouting, as I ran closer to the source, I started to wish I hadn't given up those tap-dancing lesions.

"Thief! Thief!"

As I reached the mansion, a silver haired man burst through the doors, he came to a stand still in front of me. Why would he do this? I'm nothing special. He gazed at me like people do at beautiful paintings in art galleries.

"What are you looking at!?" I snapped, making sure my voice was filled with disgust and arrogance. Truth be told I wasn't disgusted by him at all, he made me feel beautiful even for a moment.

"Charming. A sweet lady strolling around at this time of night, anything could happen to you," said the man, smoothly.

"What do you care?" I snapped, yet again. I didn't want him to know what was going on in my mind.

"So beautiful, your golden hair so radiant in the moonlight… do you have a name?" he said, there was something seductive about his voice. I could listen to it forever.

I ran my fingers through my hair, my feelings must have began to show, because I felt my face glow red. "Julia," I said, at last.

"What a beautiful name for such an enchanting lady. My name is Skye," said Skye, his name made me happier than anyone can ever know.

Lumina came charging through the doors, she took one look at me and Skye. She ran closer and shouted, "I know it was you who stole from us!"

Skye didn't appear alarmed by this out burst, I know I would if some crazy psycho woman came charging at me. He just smiled at her.

"A face as beautiful as yours shouldn't be ruined by anger," said Skye, it made me angry to hear those words, only a few moments ago he was calling me beautiful.

Lumina was lost for words, she flushed red, and froze on the spot. Skye looked at me one last time, and ran into the night. She finally came to her senses, and Lumina gave chase.

If she caught him or not, I didn't find out, in a small way I hope she didn't. One thing was for certain, thief or no thief; I hoped that our paths would cross again.

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. A Rude Awakening and an Idea

Chapter 2

A Rude Awakening and an Idea

Many nights had passed since my encounter with Skye, but I never gave up my search for him. Each night I retraced my steps to when I met him. It all seemed unreal, had I dreamed him? Was Skye someone I was meant to dream about but never to hold in my own arms and love? What was I saying? I didn't love Skye, I only met him once and he did seduce another woman right in front of me. Lumina the one person I hated with all my heart, and the one person who followed him into the night… I wished I'd have gone after him…

Most of the day, I lay in my bed; what was the point getting up? I had no friends, no animals, I couldn't even grow turnips. The stupid turnips wilted and died, just like my dreams. There was a knocking sound at my door, I couldn't be bothered to get up and answer it.

"Come in!," I called, truth be told; I didn't care who it was nor did I want them in my home.

I couldn't be bothered to lift my head, but I heard someone open the door. The sound of high heels travelled across my wooden floor, the smell of really strong flowery perfume caressed my nose – oh no Muffy had entered my home! Muffy perched her self at the bottom of my bed, she started pinching my feet.

It annoyed me even more, it must have been from my old job, being dressed as a cowgirl all the time. I was always so tired that I used to forget to take my costume off that I never put the blanket over my feet.

Muffy grabbed my pinky toe and squealed, "Pinch a toe, pinch a pinky!"

"Pinch my toe, punch a pest!!" I retorted, I was in no mood to play childish games with someone five years older than me. "What do you want Muffy?"

"Lumina told me about the night Skye robbed her," said Muffy, within the three weeks that I've lived here, I've never known Muffy to be concerned about anything. "She also told me, that he tried to seduce you. Is he the reason you've been moping?"

Skye… the silver haired god of my dreams, he was so handsome and lovely. I gazed at a single silver hair curled up in my hand, I'd treasured it since that day; a hair that once grew on his head landing on my sweater, now it was my greatest treasure.

"Muffy… what do you know about Skye?" said I, anything about Skye I wanted to know it all! Everything, his favourite food, his birthday… if he liked me back…!

"He's the local thief, all the guys hate him…… and most of the girls fancy him," said Muffy, after she paused her voice sounded like she was pining for him too.

She talked for a while about all of his past thieving raids, I loved hearing them, but as she talked I had and idea.

If he loved to steal, then I would go to the excavation site – dig up lots of jewellery and gems. Then I would leave them on my table, hide in a dark spot of my home, when he comes to steal them…

_____________________________________________________________________


	3. Sleeping with Gems in the Window

Chapter 3

Sleeping with Gems in the Window

My plan was going great, for days I collected gems and jewellery, I never realised how simple mining was. I'd collected plenty of treasures but it felt like I needed more, this was my master plan. Every night I left my curtains open with the gems in the window to draw attention to them.

I spent most of my evenings drinking in The Blue Bar, but I didn't like spending time with Muffy or Griffin, but well the drink helped. There was this pretty good looking guy though, well at first he looked like a 70's reject crossed with a mama's boy, then after 8 Summer Heat cocktails he looked like a golden haired god.

"Hey pretty lady, how about another?" said the guy, it was the first time he approached me all night.

His dumb chat up line reminded me of Skye, would he have said such a rubbish chat up line? No he wouldn't, he'd say that my golden hair shone so beautifully in this light. He'd make me feel like a true goddess.

"Yesh,… I'd…drink…" I slurred, I was totally wasted… but I would drink plenty more to forget my troubles.

"So Hottie, do you have a name?" said the man, even though I was completely out of it, I couldn't stand his man.

I heard someone say my name and 'Rock,' who was it? I could see a curvy silhouette near us, it was Muffy. She must have told him my name, and 'Rock' must have been his. I'd had enough to drink; I staggered out of the small well lit bar and into the night. Where I was going, I'll never know, but the air was starting to get cooler and more saltier, I fell forward on a grainy surface.

I was on the beach, I could hear the waves, and… footsteps. The sand was cold and sticking to my face. I felt someone lift me up, I couldn't see who it was I knew it was a man because he pressed me against his chest, I could hear his heart beat. His shirt was so silky and smooth. The smell of curry wafted around my nostrils, I knew this smell from somewhere, but where?

I felt so safe in his arms, he didn't say a word to me but in a way I didn't want him to.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, with the worst hangover imaginable. I couldn't be bothered to mine or forage, so I walked around the valley. Summer was almost here, in seven days time. All I could think about was last night, who ever that man was, he must have been in The Blue Bar. So that was my next destination.

Griffin was a friendly man, so he left the front door unlocked during the day. I walked in, I was surprised to see Muffy and Griffin stood behind the bar; they didn't look to happy.

"Oh! Julia, good to see you," said Muffy, her voice sounded like she was forcing herself to sound happy.

"What's wrong?" said I, I didn't much care about them but I didn't enjoy seeing them so agitated and nervous.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, it was like they where having a silent debate or something. Until finally Griffin held up a note, he glanced at it.

"The Phantom Thief, Skye left us a note saying that he will be coming by a 12 am to have a drink," said Griffin, his mind was full of worry, and it showed on his face.

"Well it surprises me that he has the cojones to send a note in advance," said Muffy, as she started to curl her ringlets with her finger.

Griffin shook his head, and he mumbles something that sounded like, 'women.'

Muffy stopped playing with her hair and tried to be serious, then she said, "He won't take our money! We have to hatch a plan to catch him!"

"Julia, will you be willing to help us?" said Griffin, he looked at me curiously, for a moment I wondered if he knew what was going on in my mind. No how could he, I haven't told anyone, it was my secret.

I tried to make my self sound as if I had a blasé in-difference to whether I was there or not, "alright, I guess I can be here."

On the inside my heart was doing the conga, all I could think of is that I was going to see Skye again!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Destiny in the Making

Chapter 4

Destiny in the Making

The day seemed to drag on, to me everything was leading up to meeting Skye once more. I was starting to love him, or was it the mysterious stranger in the night thing I was falling in love with. When I was surrounded by the villagers I felt miserable, but the idea of being with Skye made me happy. All day it played on my mind that I'd left the gems and jewellery in my window and Skye didn't come to take them, why could my plan fail?

As promised I walked to The Blue Bar, I wondered what Skye was wearing, whether he loved me back or if he remembered me. Just as I reached the bar, a cold wind blew across the dark grass, my golden ponytail danced in this late night breeze. I wondered if Skye was lurking nearby, and if he was watching me.

I entered the bar, Muffy and Griffin looked at me – their face was full of anger. When they realised it was me, their faces changed from anger to relief.

"Julia! Thank god, I… w-well we thought that you where Skye," said Griffin, I could tell that he was glad I was there.

The smell of curry wafted in to the bar, it was so alluring… but it reminded me of something. When I collapsed on the beach, and the mysterious man held me in his arms, he smelt of curry. The clothes I wore that night had the smell of curry on them. Could that man have been Skye?

Muffy and Griffin charged out of the bar, leaving me behind. I looked at my reflection in the window, I'd put on my best orange strapless top. It had a brown thin belt around my waist, a lace at the bottom. It looked so good with my pale blue jeans, and orange strap stiletto shoes. I looked so beautiful, since Skye complimented me the night I met him; I started to realise that I wasn't as ugly as I though I was.

Skye walked it to the bar, he looked more sexy than I remembered. He had a silky short sleeved black shirt on, he sexily had his top button undone. Strangly enough he was wearing leather trousers.

"Julia, looking a beautiful as ever," said Skye, he looked at me once more. A smile spread across his face, I hoped that he liked my outfit – because I certainly liked his! "You know, Julia, I wonder if it's destiny that we keep meeting."

"Do you believe in destiny?" said I, I wanted to know everything about him.

Skye chuckled, "I love a girl with a personality."

He looked around the bar, I noticed a fascinating bracelet on his wrist.

"Skye…" I breathed. I wanted to tell him I loved him and wanted to be with him forever but I couldn't.

"Look… Julia I don't want to do this but, I need to look in peace," said Skye.

He pressed a gem on the bracelet and it began to sparkle, I couldn't stop looking at it. My whole body froze, I couldn't move at all.

"SKYE! What have you done to me?" I shouted, I wanted to run out of the bar. I wanted fresh air!

"Don't worry, my beauty, you'll be able to move in an hour," said Skye, he gazed at me for a second.

He began to rummage behind the bar, I wondered what he was looking for. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't like this. The only way was to keep him talking, but Griffin and Muffy would be back any moment.

"Why do you steal?" said I, I wanted to know why it began so I could help him to stop.

He didn't say anything, he just chuckled. I wanted to grab him and force him to tell me, but I couldn't move.

I'd had enough! All I wanted to know is why, "Why do you enjoy stealing!" I demanded.

"Well…, it doesn't matter does it? I've been this way for too long.," said Skye, he moved closer to the door almost covered in the shadows – with a bottle in his hand. "Dear Julia, if you can catch me then I'll let you teach me right and wrong."

Muffy and Griffin charge back into the bar, by the looks on their faces they didn't find the source of the smell. They ran over to me, they looked concerned about me being trapped like this. They didn't even notice Skye sneaking out. Muffy checked the bottles behind the bar and one of their most expensive drinks was missing.

I felt sorry for them, and also happy because I saw Skye again. Oddly Muffy and Griffin weren't angry at all, they said it was their fault if they hadn't left this wouldn't have happened to me.

I had my moment, I saw Skye and I figured he must like curry. So now all I had to do was learn to cook.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. A Broken Heart, Like a Broken Arm

Chapter 5

A Broken Heart, Like a Broken Arm

It had been over a week since my encounter with Skye, I really think that it changed my life for the better. Each day I've thought about learning how to cook, not many people I know are really good chefs. I had heard a rumour that Sebastian was a fairly good chef, then again devoting his life to miss-perfect-debutante-Lumina and her 'Aunt,' he must have learned a few tricks over the years.

I haven't spoken to Muffy since then either, after Skye had left and his freeze-beam thing wore off, Muffy told me that he called her his golden-blonde goddess. The nerve of her to say such a thing, she knew what he said about me and she saw me holding one of his hairs. She may be a dumb-blonde but even she isn't that dumb!

Like most evenings I spent my time in the bar, Rock was there as well, this time I was sober enough to hear what he was saying properly.

"So, pretty lady, can Disco Rock get you another?" said Rock, it was hard not to laugh at his 'Disco Rock' nickname, but I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Sure I guess so," said I, strangely I hadn't been completely drunk since that night on the beach.

The more I drank, the more attractive Rock seemed to look, so I drank more. I was so completely wasted that I was oblivious to Rock's crap chat up lines. The only way to shut him up was to leave, so I staggered out of the bar, and for some reason Rock followed me. He must have thought that I wanted to go somewhere more private; I figured I'd head to the beach. Surely I'd lose him along the way, but he still followed.

As the air became calmer and saltier, my mind was on losing my pursuer. I stopped to face him, he must have though I wanted to kiss him because he put his hand on my waist.

"You know, Julia, you're not like other girls," said Rock, his voice was serious. This wasn't a tone I'd known Rock to have.

He kissed me, it may have been bad to think of someone else while kissing someone. All I could think of was Skye, would he kiss so harshly? No he wouldn't, would he? He'd be charming and smooth, it would feel how love should.

For some reason Rock suddenly moved away from me. I saw the moon light reflect off of long silver hair, Rock hunched over with his hands on his stomach – he had tears in his eyes. Skye had his hand raised to punch Rock again. I wasn't drunk any more, I was frightened. Me and Skye weren't a couple, so why would he do this?

I tried to grab Skye's had to stop him, but it was too late he punched Rock again. Poor Rock put his arms over his face, he hadn't wanted this – neither did I. Skye struck Rock for a third time, he hit Rock's arm. Rock let out a scream, grasping his arm. That was enough, Skye had gone too far.

I pushed him over, Skye didn't get back up, he just looked at me. Rock was hurt, but I couldn't leave him there. It was my fault he got hurt, the only thing I could do was take him to Hardy. The he would be safe, along the way Rock seemed curious about Skye.

"So, are you and…" said Rock, he was clearly having trouble saying the name, "him and couple?"

"No," said I, I was being truthful. Skye never did anything to show that he liked me back, just attack my drinking buddy.

Dr. Hardy was asleep when we arrived, strangely enough he didn't mind being woken up.

"As long as it's to help others!" he told us, four or five times.

I knew Rock would be safe, Dr. Hardy's house was just over the road from his own after all. All I wanted was to sleep, as I reached my farmhouse, Skye was leaning on the door.

"So, the golden hair goddess shows at last. Did disco-boy cry?" said Skye, I didn't care for his mocking tone. "Tell me Julia, did you leave those jewels in the window for me? Did you need your fix of Skye in the night?"

I didn't care for his tone at all, I reached for the door handle and opened it. Skye fell backwards through the door, instead of helping him up, I stepped over him and headed into my kitchen.

Skye gathered whatever was left of his ego, and got up and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"What do you want from me Skye?" said I, this time it wasn't a trivial question.

A lustful smirk spread across his face, "Isn't it obvious? I hate to see a beautiful woman stuck in a dump like this."

I closed my eyes, "This dump is my home."

He straightened up, his face looked defeated. With out a second glance he headed towards the door, with his back still facing me he said, "In future I hate jewels."

Then he left, at the moment I didn't care if he came back or not. He was gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. A Blast from the Past

Chapter 6

A Blast from the Past

The thought of what Skye did haunted me, how could he have beaten Rock so mercilessly? Even though it had been one day, I felt so ashamed that it was because of me. Rock was fine, a broken arm – Dr. Hardy fitted a plaster cast. It must have been the shock, because he was unable to talk about it and had nightmares of that night.

He lay in his bed most of the time, when I decided to visit him, Ruby was happy to see me.

"Julia! Rock is in his room, could you go see him?" said Ruby, all the worry was showing on her face. It was my fault, Skye had been there before, he might have visited it again. "He'd like seeing you."

"Of course I'll go see him," said I, I didn't want to tell her that I was there to see him anyway. I should at least let her think she was doing something nice for her son.

He was a sleep when I went to check on him, I placed a yogurt that I had brought on the bedside table. I was just about to write a note when he woke up, and looked at me.

A smile spread across his face, "Julia," he mumbled.

I smiled back at him, I didn't like him the way I liked Skye, but he was a good drinking partner.

"Look, Disco Rock, are you going to get out of this bed?" said I, jokingly. I wanted to make him happy again. "I need my drinking buddy back!"

He laughed and reached for the yogurt with his left hand, he forgot that there was a plaster cast on it. I picked it up for him, pealed the lid off and stuck it on his nose for a joke. He tried to lick the lid, now stuck on his nose, but he couldn't reach. It made me laugh, Rock was a funny man sometimes. I fed him the rest of the yogurt and decided to take a stab at growing crops again.

Takakura had brought some tomato seeds, and 'casually' left them on my coffee table this morning. As I reached my farm, I saw someone I haven't seen in too long.

"Howdy y'all it's Cowgirl Sinnie here, tha' hottest gal in the west," said Sinnie, her short brown hair was just visible under her ten-gallon hat.

I was surprised to see her, the last time we spoke was when I was working at Howdy Y'all Watering Hole, I greeted her like an old friend. Her emerald eyes lit up, as she began to lasso my dog house. I clapped and danced, Sinnie was close to crazy, but she was the only friend I had at work.

"If ya' need 'ta chill, don't be a mole," said I, half reciting our old slogan.

"I reckin' ya'll come to," said Sinnie, looking at me in her playful way. we both said the last part, "Howdy Ya'll Waterin' Hole!"

"How have you been, Sinnie?" said I, I'd forgotten about how much I missed her until now.

"Chasin' some varmets," said Sinnie, spinning her lasso and hoping in and out of it.

"How is Dean?" said I, I didn't want to know Dean was her psycho ex, and I didn't like him.

"I dumped him, like an old tumble weed," said Sinnie, that was one of the things I liked about Sinnie, she never dropped the cow girl act.

Sinnie had to go check into The Inner Inn, I would have let her stay with me but I didn't have the room. I planed on catching up on old times with her once she had checked in.

As much as I liked her, her outrageous personality did tire me out. I decided to go for a swim, I've wore my swimming costume under my overalls since the fist day of summer. After all it would be summer with out going for a swim.

I stopped near the umbrellas near the shore, it's a good job the people in this town are so nice and leave umbrellas and beach towels for everyone to use. The air was warmer during the day than it was the other night. I took off my overalls and jumped it to the ocean, the cool salty sea washed against my body. I felt so refreshed as if any anger and hatred was washed away from me.

Now that I thought it through, I was being childish hating Lumina and Muffy because of Skye, I'll make it up to both of them one day. My skin started to go wrinkly, so I lay down on the towel, I left my clothes on.

The soothing warmth of the sun made me feel so content, I could lay here all night. As night blanketed the sky, I thought of the only Skye I wanted to look at. I felt someone place their hand on my hair, I opened my eyes and looking back at me was Skye.

"It's funny you know," said Skye, he wore the same smooth smirk he always wore.

"What is," said I, I was thinking about the last night we saw each other.

"This is the first time I've seen you on the beach completely sober," said Skye. He looked down at my swimming costume, "You have a great body you know."

"I wish I could say the same, but I haven't seen you," said I. That came out worse than I wanted it to, I wanted it to sound like an insult but it sounded like I wanted to see him half naked.

"Well my golden haired princess, I'll gladly oblige," said Skye, he started to undo his shirt.

I turned over and grabbed my clothes, "Skye!! Not going to happen!"

I ran across the beach, holding my clothes, I forced myself not to look back. How could he think that's what I wanted! I barely knew anything about him, he came back into my life: charmed me and disappeared.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Romance in The Blue Bar

Thank you to Selbe for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Romance in The Blue Bar

I couldn't sleep a wink last night, all I could think of is the fact that I almost saw Skye topless. At least I had Sinnie to cheer me up, it was certainly like old times. As Sinnie and I headed The Blue Bar, linked arms - both in our old cowgirl work uniforms, it felt like old times. Sinnie always was the more confident one, because she didn't care if she hurt someone's feelings.

When the drinks started coming in, Marlin from the farm over river arrived, Sinnie liked the look of him.

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "I wouldn't he's out of reach even for you."

She got that mad grin on her face that she was known for, "Oh holy Julie, are you daring me?"

I winked at her and said, "first one to get kissed wins." The great thing about Sinnie was, she went all out to get what she wants.

Sinnie mossied over to Marlin and began to chat him up, he clearly wasn't used to being chatted up by a girl in a cowgirl outfit.

She looked over to me and Rock and shouted, "Howdy do, ya'll? I reckon ya'll want another drink?".

Muffy and Griffin got drinks out for a drinking contest, everyone started drinking.

After a few drinks, Sinnie turned to Marlin and said, "Hey, ya'll! I reckon I ain't seen someone cuter than ya'll since mah horse died in a tornado last summer. I reckon ya'll want a drink,"

As I reached the point where Rock seemed interesting and handsome, I could tell that Sinnie was getting on nicely with Marlin. One of the firework makers Kassey, started to notice her, he pinched her bottom. Sinnie spun around and slapped him.

He chuckled and said, "Hot and lethal, me want!"

"Ya'll are sadder than a bullfrog full a sody pop to be hittin' on me. Ya'll are a varmint and I reckon I'll attack ya'll like a rattler: swift footed and deadly!" said Sinnie, she punched him back.

I needed quiet, I grabbed Rock's good hand and lead him outside. The place I wouldn't take him is the beach, because I knew Skye would be there. We found a secluded spot near The Inner Inn's kiln, we started to kiss. Oddly I thought of Skye again, how much I wanted to kiss him instead.

Rock whispered in my ear, "I love you Julia."

I didn't even think and said, "I love you, Skye."

"Skye?!" Rock blurted out, "you love Skye!"

"Rock! I'm so sorry, I meant your name…" said I, but I couldn't convincingly tell a lie.

"That's why he battered me isn't it?" said Rock, I didn't have to answer he knew the answer. "Friends?"

I was surprised that he still wanted to be friends, "Deal."

The two of us headed back to the Blue Bar to join in with Sinnie's drinking contest. I'm glad I have Rock as a friend, I never saw him that way.

Rock was sweet and lovely, but he wasn't Skye.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. A First Date

Thank you to earthbound15 and cronoXcloud4 for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed this story. I wrote it back in January for a forum that I am a member of, and will try to post a new chapter a day. If I can get online that is!! ^.^

Also to any new readers out there, I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

A First Date

I'd apologised to Muffy and Lumina about my behaviour and strangely they understood, people do crazy things for love. Inside I knew now with out a doubt, I loved Skye. He had to feel the same, somehow I'll find him and tell him how I feel. I had heard rumours from people that he lurked around town but no definite pattern.

I had to start earning money to keep my farm going, so I decided to pick some of the herbs that grew on a plot of land outside my farm. In away it was quite fun, I couldn't do it everyday but it was enjoyable. Wally, the town's fitness and sports fanatic, came jogging towards me.

"Good Morning!" I called, I had no problems with him but I wanted to be sociable.

"Ah! Julia just the girl I was looking for." Said Wally, for a moment I worried about what he might want. "I was jogging by the excavation site, and Flora and Carter had a message for you."

"What is it?" said I, it always bugged me that the people here had to build up the suspense.

"Well, since you're friendly with that thief, they wondered if you knew about the note," said Wally. He looked at me as if I wrote the note myself.

I knew I shouldn't have told Muffy! Now everyone knows, this is why I dislike her.

"What note?" said I, getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "I am not friendly with Skye, I hardly ever see him." Oh no! I said Skye's name, if I had said 'that thief or what thief' then it would be ok. "I'll deal with it personally," I said at last.

Wally carried on with his jogging, I stuffed the last herb in my bag and head off to see Flora and Carter. When I got to their tent, they where stood outside, they looked nervous and extremely angry at the same time. They noticed me as I got closer, they had a look of relief on their faces.

"Julia! We need your help," said Flora, at once. "The thief Skye, sent a note saying that he'll be coming tonight to steal our artefacts."

"I'll help you! You know I will, you both have been really kind to me. Letting me collect all of those jewels," said I, I wasn't lying either the two of them where dear friends to me.

I kept true to my word, all afternoon I thought of Skye – not in the way I used to. Was he really the guy for me? Could I live with a thief? Even if we did get married, then he would have to publicly give up thieving. Knowing this town, if he didn't and something went missing probably the both of us would be burned at the stake. Could I really financially support both Skye and myself? Myself, yes… Skye well the clothes he wears aren't exactly cheap and that curry smell certainly isn't cologne. So that would be designer silk shirts and expensive cooking ingredients.

I didn't have much time to ponder on a possible future with Skye, I had to meet Flora and Carter like I promised.

Once I got there, I had plenty of time to think of a future with Skye – it looked like he was a no-show.

"Maybe he forgot," said Flora, for the third time.

"Maybe he's in the excavation site," said Carter, he looked like he had solved a age old riddle. "And this note thing, is to keep us here!"

Before I could protest, the two of them charged out of the tent. I knew what they would do; they'd wait in the dark to grab him as he snuck in. I paced the small tent seven times before I heard someone enter. The smell of curry met my nostrils, it was him. Skye entered the tent, he was wearing his leopard print shirt, he looked sexy. NO! I couldn't get distracted, I had a job and that was to keep the artefacts safe.

"You don't have to be on guard, I'm not here to steal," said Skye. There was something strange about him, he didn't call me nicknames or try to seduce me.

"What are you here for then? Fancy trying it on with Flora?" said I, I sounded so jealous, when did I get like this?

"To see you, Julia," said Skye.

I found it hard to say anything, I wanted this more that anything but my declarations of love weren't forth coming.

"M-m-me?" said I, my heart started to beat faster and faster.

Skye offered me his hand, my hand trembled as I reached out and took it. As we walked in the night, Skye seemed a little anxious – that was to be expected. More and more of the town was after him, I wanted to show him I would let any harm come of him. Even I had my doubts what could I do against a growing mob of people?

As we reached the beach, I checked the whole area before saying, "Clear."

The two of us sat watching the waves, I looked at him. It was strange that I dreamt of him so many times where outrageous declarations of love, but given the choice between my dreams and this moment. This is what I would choose.

"You know this view is like a curry, beautiful and fulfilling," said Skye. I know, but he's cute right?

"Why do you like curries so much?" said I, for some reason I knew he'd tell me the truth.

"I feel like it's my destiny to make it," said Skye, he leaned back on the sand. "That's what I do, collect ingredients and work on my skills. Maybe if I'm lucky taste other peoples' cooking."

"Well it is better to receive than to just take," said I, I was trying to convince him not to steal anymore.

"But the taste is equally important," said Skye, at last he took his eyes off the view and looked at me. "I wish I could make that judgement with you."

I don't know how it happened but we started kissing, all my imagining and dreaming was right. He was a gentle kisser, now a moment that will live in my heart forever.

"I love you, Skye," said I, he had to know I couldn't keep it in anymore.

He gave me that smooth smirk and winked, "Of course you do. All girls love me."

I felt so annoyed with him, our moment and he ruined it. He put his arm around me then said, "I wish I could feel the same but… I can't not now."

There was a loud screeching noise, like someone had bent some metal or something. We had lingered to long, the two of us ran to my farm – going from shadow to shadow. I closed each one of the curtains and told him to stay in here.

If Carter and Flora had gone back to the tent, then I'm in big trouble. I promised them I'd stay in the tent. When I got back, neither of them had returned. I tried to calm myself down, it would look suspicious if they came back and I looked like I'd run 10 miles.

After a while they came back, they where relieved that I was ok and that nothing was taken.

All my mind was on now was, who was waiting for me when I got home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Hiding with the Phantom Theif

Thank you to cronoXcloud4 and Greaced, on your comments on the whole 'said I' thing, but when I first wrote this my reviewers on the forum found it poetic, and advised me not to change it… : /

Selbe, thanks for reviewing so much!! I'm soo happy that you're enjoying reading it.

There'll be two chapters today, mainly because I've been really busy of late.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

Hiding with the Phantom Thief

When I returned home, Skye was asleep on my bed. My recipe notebook was open next to him with a pen, I walked closer to see what he had written. There where 3 new curry recipes, he had curly fancy handwriting. It was so sweet of him to do that for me.

He looked like a silver haired angel, I didn't have the heart to wake him. I tiptoed into the kitchen, to get myself a snack before work. On the counter was a plate of curry rice, it looked delicious. There was a note next to it:

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear My Golden Haired Goddess, you have the worst stocked fridge I've ever seen! I made you a plate of curry rice, I don't want you collapsing in the fields.

Enjoy!

Skye

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How sweet is he?! I decide to taste it, it was gorgeous! My cooking was like cardboard in comparison. I heard someone mumbling in my room, Skye had woken up.

"Julia? Is that you in the kitchen?" said Skye, his voice was mixed with curious yet sleepy tone.

I walked into my room, holding the plate. A smile began to spread across his face, it was either because it was me or that I was eating his cooking.

"Have a nice sleep?" said I, I sat down next to him.

"I guess, it'd be much better if you where sleeping next to me," said Skye. The charmer I met had returned.

I would have spent the day with him, but I had work to do. My tomatoes where growing nicely, granted that they were just shoots. Considering my past failed attempt at growing turnips, a tiny shoot was a huge achievement for me.

My work was done early, in a way I was glad. Then I could spend time with Skye. He was watching the cooking channel, and laughing at their 'special tips,' when I got home.

"Aaah,… these shows are so funny…" said Skye, he turned around and saw me. "Oh hey Julia, finished I see."

I took a seat on the sofa next to him, "Where you expecting someone else?" He had a guilty look about him, like he'd done something.

"I was expecting… a delivery boy. You see, I don't like you living alone so I ordered some pets to keep you company," said Skye. He had a sweet and sincere look on his face, "Don't worry about paying me back. It's the least I could do."

I noticed that the house was a lot cleaner that it was this morning, he'd cleaned my house and the smell of curry started to fill the room. He'd cooked us dinner as well, Skye was a wonderful man.

"So, what did you get me?" said I, I loved getting presents.

"You'll have to wait and see," said Skye. I leaned forward to kiss him but he moved, "Sorry Julia, I know you what your fix of Skye, but the curry won't cook it self."

I felt disappointed that we couldn't cuddle up on the couch together, but we had plenty of time. It would take at least a week before the hunt died down, after his attempted robbery at Flora and Carter's tent, the villagers where really angry.

Dinner was good, but having curry twice in one day was taking its toll on my stomach. When I had to rush to the bathroom, Skye knocked on the door and asked if it was the curry, of course I couldn't tell him the truth. I told him it was a herb I ate this morning, I doubt that he believed me.

When I came out of the bathroom, there was a note on the kitchen table:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear my Golden Haired Goddess, I can't expect you to eat curry all the time. I've gone crop shopping, don't worry about me. If anyone tries to stop me, I've learned a few tricks over the years. See you tonight, when I come back I'll make us a feast.

Later ~ Skye X

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Crop shopping? Oh no! He's going to steal from Vesta's farm. It's my own stupid fault, if only I could stomach curry then he would have stayed here.

I threw the note on the table and ran to their farm, he couldn't have gotten far, then I could stop him and drag him back. Celia, Marlin and Vesta were stood outside their home, Celia was holding a slip of paper in her hand. I knew what it was, but I prayed that I was wrong. Skye had already been here.

"Julia! Skye is going to try and steal our crops tonight. We need you to help us!" said Celia, she looked so worried and anxious.

I agreed to help them, enough was enough. He charmed his way into my life and I'm not letting him ruin the lives of good honest people.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. My Way or the Highway

Chapter 10

My Way or the Highway

I was going out of my mind with worry, how could he do something like this? One of the rules of staying in my home was that he didn't steal from the villagers. I couldn't return to my home, in case he was there and I couldn't stay a Vesta's farm. They where polite about it but I knew I was getting in their way.

How could he do this to me? These people are like family, they treated nearly everyone that way.

When it came close to the time, the four of us decided to slit up. Celia and Marlin would guard the top field, which made sense because it was smaller and they were the weakest of the four of us. Vesta and I could handle the bottom fields, even if I was out of my league I deserved this - just because I couldn't handle his cooking.

Skye was already lurking in the fields when we got there, he looked surprised to see me.

"You are not taking our crops!" Vesta bellowed at him, she was not a woman to be messed with and she wanted to show it.

"Pity such a beautiful face…" Skye started to say, but Vesta cut him off.

"Don't even try that with me sonny boy!" she bellowed at him. She wasn't going to fall for his charms.

"Skye, give it up. Stealing helps no one," said I. I wanted him to know if he wanted to be with me, then stealing off of my friends wasn't the way to do it.

"Oh… Julia, are you worried? Well I'm not about to change," said Skye. Before I could do anything he pressed the gem on his bracelet and froze us. "I have all I need."

Neither me or Vesta could stop him, he started to make his get away but he walked in to Celia and Marlin. They must have heard Vesta bellow at him, and come running.

He started to charm gentle Celia, "your beauty…" but was cut off by Marlin.

"Don't even try that on her, if you want to start something then fight me!" said Marlin, it was strange how such a non violent man would defend his woman. No matter what!

Skye just laughed and froze Celia to, he knew this would effect Marlin most of all. He disappeared into the night, but I knew where he would go; my house.

After the freeze beam wore off, we were all a little down in the dumps. It was all for nothing, Skye got away. Vesta tried to lift our spirits but in a way it worked. I tried to pay her back for what Skye took, but she insisted it wasn't my fault and refused to take it. It's strange how little she knew, it was my fault.

I ran home; I knew that Skye wasn't going to charm me around this time. When I got in there were some vegetables on my table, Skye wasn't around. I walked into the kitchen and there was a kitten and puppy playing on the floor. There he was leaning against the counter, smiling at me.

"That old gorilla next door took the delivery and left them in here for you, with a note." Said Skye, he held out the note. He expected me to be happy at what he had done.

I snatch the note and began to shout, "Take it all back! All of the crops."

"No can do, my golden haired goddess," said Skye, he walked it to the living room.

I went after him, I jumped on him and punched him at every comment, "I… said… no… stealing… and what did you do!" I was angry, I wasn't going to put up with it.

He struggled to get me off of him, but I wasn't going to give up so easily. I hit him everywhere I could reach, he didn't love me he just wanted a place to hide after he robbed good people.

"JULIA! Please!! I did it all for you…!" Skye yelled. But I was too angry to listen.

"That is it! I want you out! I've had enough!" I shouted, to him all I am is a dumb blonde to charm and use. "If you can't stop stealing then I don't want you in my life!"

He is face no longer had that smooth charmer expression, it looked emotionless and cold.

"Fine, but don't expect me to defend you when some pervert is feeling you on the beach," said Skye. He started to walk out be he said "even if you are drunk."

As he left I grabbed a potato and threw it at the back of his head, but he shut the door behind him. Now thanks to him I had a table full of stolen vegetables, had to scrape an exploded potato off of my door and a broken heart.

I couldn't return the vegetables nor could I keep them. From now on I was going to use them to help the other villagers, I felt partly to blame for all the things Skye had done of late. It was time to make my amends to those who needed the help.

_____________________________________________________________________


	11. Family, not Love

Because I've been really busy lately, I'm posting three chapters this time. Enjoy!! ^.^

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

Family, not Love

I found myself thinking about Skye less and less, was it because I no longer loved him? Or was it because I was angry about what he did? All I know is I'm not ashamed about kicking him out. I named my new pets, the kitten – Gem and the dog – Paddy.

As the last heat of Summer had faded away, and the cool ever changing aurora of autumn spread across the valley, I began a different job. Farming was my life, but I had wasted that on Skye. Now I took care of Kate while Grant was at work.

Her favourite game we played was Princesses, I was Queen Juliet of the Teddy Kingdom and she was Princess Katelyn of Unicorn Valley. We'd dress up and play the game all morning – even though my costume was a pink dress I'd made myself and a crown that was way to small for me, Kate seemed to enjoy her self.

When it came to dinner time Kate would always want to help, I was never the best cook but it wasn't for me so I tried harder.

"Julia! Can I cut the carrots for you?" said Kate, looking at me in a sweet and innocent way.

"Sorry, the knife is to sharp! You can set the table though…!" said I, trying to make the latter seem more fun. If she cut herself, I'd never forgive myself.

"Are you eating with us…?" said Kate, looking back at me with one eye. "Dad would like that!"

I knew it was her that wanted me to, but I played along, "Well if your dad wants me to how could I refuse?"

It made her even happier, I could tell she missed her mum, and I'm sure that Grant was glad of the help. In a way taking care of Kate made me want to raise a family of my own. I knew I'd never have had that with Skye, because he could never stop stealing.

"Julia! Where do I put the napkins?" said Kate, I knew that she knew how to do it but she asked me anyway.

So I helped her put the napkins in the right place, and put out the cutlery. When Grant came home, he seemed stressed, tired and very surprised that Kate hugged him as he came through the door.

It felt wonderful having dinner with them, it felt like I was living a dream.

"Dad… then we played princesses. Julia looks good in a long dress, you should marry her," said Kate, neither one of us knew how to react to this.

"Now, Kate you shouldn't say such things!" said Grant, his face was the most red I've ever seen it. "It wasn't to hard babysitting Kate was it?"

"No! It was I lot of fun, I enjoyed it," said I, my face was red also. I wasn't lying, I did enjoy myself.

I tucked Kate into bed that night, she went to sleep saying; "You'd make a better mummy than my mummy…"

Grant was waiting at the table when I went downstairs, he'd opened a bottle of wine and poured us both a glass.

"I really appreciate what you've done today," said Grant, I've always known him to be shy but I knew he was going to say something important.

"It's no problem, Kate's such a sweet girl," said I, trying to steer the conversation away from where it was heading.

"Since Samantha left, I've been struggling to work and raise Kate…" said Grant, he placed a blue feather on the table. "The day I gave Samantha… this, was one of the happiest days of my life. I wondered if you would… consider becoming Kate's step mother."

I was completely shocked, whenever I dreamed of receiving a blue feather… I thought it would be Skye not someone I barely knew. It was too much, I needed time to think. I told Grant I needed time to think about it, and promised I'd give him an answer once I'd thought it through.

I decided to talk it through with Rock he was my closest friend, he'd help me figure out what to do. When I got to the Inn, Ruby wasn't her usual cheerful self.

"What's happened?" said I, usually she welcomed me with a smile… there had to be something up.

"That thief Skye, sent a note…" said Ruby, she didn't have to say another word. I knew what it meant.

There was noise from upstairs, like two people fighting to get down the stairs first. Nami and Rock burst in to the lobby, the two of them had heard about Skye's note.

"I say we catch him… after what he did to me, we should catch him and have the lowlife thrown in jail!" said Rock, we could all tell that the night on the beach was flashing through his mind.

I'd also made my mind up; if I saw Skye and I still loved him, I'd tell Grant that I can't marry him. If I hated Skye still, then it is better to marry for a family instead of not at all.

"I'll help," said I, the others seemed delighted at my words.

As it came close to the hour Skye was due to appear, I was pacing the road way near the inn in a little battle of my own. Had I made the right choice? Would I be happy with Grant? Do I really love Skye?

I heard the words "Thief! Thief!" my time was up. I turned around and found myself face to face with Skye.

_____________________________________________________________________


	12. Life and Love

Chapter 12

Life and Love

My heart began to race, seeing him again made me feel good again. He looked more handsome than ever!

"Julia please~" said Skye, he didn't have to say a thing.

I moved out of the way, "Go, I'll pretend I never saw you."

He blushed and said, "You look radiant tonight."

I didn't regret my decision at all, he ran into the night. If only I had followed him…! Rock, Ruby and Nami came running towards me; they had gone to collect Vesta, Marlin and Celia as well. They asked me if I'd seen Skye, I lied so convincingly that they ran in the wrong direction.

As I walked back to the farm, I thought of Skye. It was true love after all, how could I even consider marrying someone else? I fell asleep thinking of him.

I was awoken by someone kissing me on the lips, I opened my eyes and stood near my bed was Skye wearing a tux.

"What was that for?" said I, I was glad that he kissed me but I'd rather it be when I was awake.

"Isn't that how golden haired princesses are supposed to be woken up?" said Skye. I know, I know but he's soo cute!

"Could you at least let me shower and get dressed?" said I, feeling really underdressed.

He waited patiently for me, I felt guilty in a way. I looked scruffy compared to him, my hair in a ponytail like always, my orange sweatshirt on over my work overalls. I wondered what he wanted, as I walked back in to the main room. He removed something from his pocket.

"Just so you know, I didn't steal it… I have the receipt if you don't believe me…" said Skye, he looked nervous.

"Didn't steal what?" said I, he was as good at suspense as he was a charmer.

He got down on one knee and opened a small box, I knew he was going to propose. They did this tradition in my former home, they must do it where Skye lives also. The ring was beautiful, it was white gold with a diamond in the centre and two smaller ones either side.

"Julia, my golden haired goddess, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I've known from the day that I met you that I wanted to be with you always…" said Skye, he started to flush pink, "Will you marry me?"

OMG!!! I never thought he'd ever propose! Ever, I wanted to marry him more than anything.

"Yes!! Of course I'll marry you!" said I, the two of us shared the most passionate kiss I've ever had.

"I'll come back for you, tonight," said Skye, he looked slightly scared. "These people won't ever accept me, we have to marry away from here."

As he placed the ring on my finger I said, "No why should we hide, Karen's selling blue feathers in Mineral Town… I'll buy one and we'll do it properly." I refused to hide, this was my home also if they couldn't accept it then it's their problem.

"But what if someone tries to stop us?" said Skye, he looked like he was considering it for a moment.

"Then we'll elope," said I, this is what I truly wanted – to be with Skye.

News of my engagement spread across the valley like a leaf caught in an updraft, not many where pleased to hear it. I didn't care what they thought, I was happy and that is all that mattered. Skye had promised to give up his thieving ways, and I convinced him to attend the harvest festival on the 9th to show the others that he was trying to change.

Grant understood when I told him I couldn't marry him, he was cool about it.

"I completely understand, you should follow your heart," said Grant, he smiled at me.

"I'll still baby sit Kate if you still want me to," said I, Kate was sweet and needed a woman around the house.

We both agreed to stay friends, his proposal was for Kate's happiness and not our own anyway.

Skye moved back in with me, and strangely enough he stayed up during the day more often. Our surprise meetings on the beach where replaced by the two of us cuddled up under an umbrella.

"You know, I think I'm happier with you than I ever was, when I was a thief," said Skye, curling a strand of my hair with his finger.

"I love you…" said I, I cuddled into him more. I loved everything about him, even that curry smell that seemed to linger around him.

"I love you to, Julia…" said Skye, he kissed me on my forehead.

We watched the clouds together. If I had to choose between the man I loved and the love of the town… then Skye would win every time. After all why should I lose a man that means so much to me, just because most of the town dislikes him?

I gazed at the engagement ring on my finger, we will be happy I know we will.


	13. All They Need is Torches!

Chapter 13

All They Need is Torches!

The two of us prepared to got to the Harvest Festival, I'd chosen a floaty orange sundress – Skye said I looked like a princess in it, and Skye chose a plain red silky shirt with a pair of jeans. I could tell that he hated the clothes I picked for him, but it was more appropriate, considering the fact that is was a rural town.

"Remind me, whey do I have to attend this thing?" said Skye, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Because you love me," said I, calling from the bathroom. Oddly enough since Skye moved in and started cooking curry all the time, I spent most of my time in the bathroom. "And it will show everyone that you are a good person…instead of a lowlife thief!"

I took a carrot out of the fridge for each of us, we had to bring something to the festival. One thing about my farm did improve - the crops. Celia had visited me often to teach me how to grow crops, the best way to harvest them and such.

As we headed to the festival, Skye made every excuse in the book. From 'I think I left the oven on' to 'I think I have diarrhoea.' It felt like I was living the dream, as if everyone and everything was serenading us. I just wished Skye would feel the same.

As we arrived at the festival, everyone had begun to add their ingredients. All eyes where on us there wasn't a single noise, except from the waves and the bubbling of the stew. I forced a smile and waved at people I knew.

Skye forced a smile to and muttered, "I told you, they have the pitch forks, the boiling stew to burn me in… all they need are torches…"

"Stop it, they are just surprised to see you," I muttered back. I was lying of course.

We stopped at the pot and handed Mayor Thomas our carrots, who happily accepted them. It was strange how we called him Mayor Thomas, because he wasn't mayor of this town. Forget-Me-Not Valley hasn't had a leader since the days of kings and queens.

No one even spoke to us while we where there, I felt guilty for dragging Skye along but why she we hide he lives here to. We found ourselves a quiet spot near the umbrellas and watched the waves.

"I'm going home," said Skye, he tried to get up but I stopped him.

"You have just as much right to be here as anyone else," said I, even I had my doubts but I knew in a small way that I was right.

The whole time we where at the festival I felt like I was a puppet, on display for the others to make fun of. It is strange that all I did was get engaged to the man I love, and all of the villagers hate me.

All that mattered to me now was my wedding, then I would have everything I needed on my own land and wouldn't have to bother with anyone else.

I had no friends that would attend, so I asked Takakura's opinion on my dress. Skye never went in Takakura's cabin so I didn't have to worry about him seeing it. It was a truly beautiful dress, it was pure white with a veil that went down to my waist. When he saw me, his eyes filled with tears.

"Your father would be so proud…" said Takakura, he was unable to say anymore.

"Will you give me away?" said I, he was like a father to me so it made sense.

Takakura was lost for words, he managed to nod his head and began to cry more. I knew my father couldn't be here so Takakura was the obvious choice.

_____________________________________________________________________


	14. Too Much, Too Late

Thanks to Selbe for reviewing, I enjoy reading all my reviews!! It helps me get better as a writer.

This is where the story gets a little less happy, well enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14

Too Much, Too Late

On the day of our wedding was like a surreal experience for me, I was about to marry the man of my dreams. I had convinced Flora to be one of my brides maids, I had hoped that Sinnie would be my chief-bridesmaid but she was on holiday in Texas. Instead I asked my old neighbour, Isalia, she was the perfect neighbour. She hardly spoke and kept herself to herself.

The day was perfect, the weather was beautiful and the first day of the rest of our lives would begin on the beach. Everyone in the valley had turned up, which surprised me most.

Takakura, wearing a grey Tux, lead me and my bridesmaids down the isle. Flora and Isalia looked lovely in the lavender dresses I had chosen for them, they matched Isalia's long purple hair.

Skye was stood at a rose arch at the front, Mayor Thomas had it put there just for us. With each step it felt like I was fulfilling my destiny, me and Skye together forever. We reached the front, Takakura proudly offered my hand to Skye. The vows began, things where perfect.

"If anyone knows any lawful impediment why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," said Thomas.

We didn't have to look around, neither me or Skye cared what others thought. The two of us gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Then the moment that will haunt me forever, the sound of everyone gasping, I looked to see who stood up. It was Rock, the reason he gave I do not know because I shrieked with horror and dropped to my knees sobbing. Skye walked up the isle, for one moment I thought he was going to beat Rock up again, but he carried on walking.

Flora and Isalia tried to comfort me but, it was no good. Skye was my soul mate, the man I loved more than any other, the reason I wanted to live. It seemed like time had frozen, and any happiness was stuck in an unknown place far beyond my reach.

Since that day, my life has been filled with sadness and sorrow. Winter had come to Forget-Me-Not valley, but my heart was a stormy plain of misery. The people around me tried to cheer me up, but it was no good. Takakura had given me a horse, it was suppose to be a wedding present. I named it Phantom, after the famed name of the man I loved.

My free time, and there was plenty of it, was spent staring into the goddess pond. A yeti that lived in the nearby tree cheered me up a little, but the happiness was temporary. If I gave him a fish, he would sit next to me all afternoon. I'd heard from Takakura, that this yeti's name was Mukumuku.

Dear Mukumuku seemed startled by somebody, I looked around to see who is, it was Rock, the man that ruined my life, who I hated more than anyone. I pretended not to see him, maybe if I ignored him long enough he would go away.

"Julia? Can we talk?" said Rock, I knew I didn't want to talk to him but he spoke on anyway. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you marry him because…… I love you."

I was furious, I stood up and faced him, then shouted, "You ruined the best day of my life! Now you come out with this!! I expect that you think I'm going to want to marry you…huh? Well I hate to burst your bubble but I wouldn't marry you if you where the last man on earth!!"

I sat down next to Mukumuku, who snuggled in to me. Even though he didn't understand English, he knew that I was angry and upset.

_____________________________________________________________________


	15. Mukumuku's Aid

In answer to earthbound15 and Selbe's questions, you find out in this chapter where Skye went to. To Selbe's question, they aren't married, at the moment, but you never find out why he walked off. I don't want to give much away, sorry! ^.^

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15

Mukumuku's Aid

I sat by the goddess pond, in my usual depressed way. Mukumuku's absence was starting to play on my mind, he had been gone for two days. I did miss him, he was like a friend, and him being there was comforting.

I couldn't sleep; when I was asleep I was with Skye, when I was awake I worried about Mukumuku. There was I knock on my front door, I grabbed my dressing gown and went to see who would knock at this time of night.

The moon light reflected off of white fur, Mukumuku had come back. He looked tired, but determined to give me the papers in his hand. I took them with out hesitation, I recognised the writing straight away – Skye.

_____________________________________________________________________

Dear Julia,

When I came to this town, I never expected Forget-Me-Not Valley's yeti to find me. He is a clever thing, he seemed determined to bring me back but I can't. I gave him a map for you, if you ever want to find me.

Love Skye

P.S. The autumn weather here can't be good for Mukumuku, could you take him to Hardy?

_____________________________________________________________________

I was so happy that Mukumuku did this for me, that I kissed him on the forehead.

"This is where you've been?" said I, so happy that I had him back.

"Muku, mooofa, muuu," said Mukumuku, I took that as a yes.

"Could you take me to him?" said I, worried in case I got lost.

Mukumuku's face looked sad, I figured because of the autumn weather where ever Skye was. Then I had an Idea, when I was doing all that mining I dug up a winter sun. I ran into my home, and cast the jewels to the floor. Among them was a winter sun, all I needed now was some string.

Mukumuku had followed me in because I heard him dancing on the wood floor, he was holding some string in his hand. I fashioned a necklace for him and began collecting some things, I made sure my wedding dress was one of them. Skye and I will marry, even if I have to follow him to the ends of the earth.

I must have made some noise looking, because Takakura was outside with Phantom – my horse.

"Good luck Julia, Phantom will get you to Mineral Town quicker," said Takakura, he handed me the reins and an envelope.

"How did you….? What's this for?" said I, confused on how he knew and why he gave me an envelope.

"Mukumuku showed me the map while you where ransacking your room. There is money in the envelope in case the two of you get hungry along the way." said Takakura, he fastened my bags to Phantom's saddle.

I helped Mukumuku both put the necklace on and get on Phantom's back, I climbed on too. Takakura walked with us to the edge of the valley. It must have been some sight, me and Mukumuku riding a horse while Takakura walks with us.

As we reached the border, Takakura shouted, "I'll join you as soon as I can!"

Phantom, Mukumuku and I began our journey to Mineral Town. I didn't know how long it will take but I know I will be Skye's wife soon.

_____________________________________________________________________


	16. Camping with the Yeti

Thank you to earthbound15 and Sweet Quiet Angel for reviewing!!

Well to my readers, here's the next chapter, I'm hopefully going to post a few more chapters today, and I'm not promising anything!!

So, here's the next part of the story.

Enjoy! ^.^

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16

Camping with the Yeti

On our journey to Skye, we found a lovely clearing close to a river bank. I decided to make camp for a few days, and then we could collect supplies for the rest of the journey. Mukumuku was in his element, we was a very good fisher… yeti. Phantom seemed to prefer the change of scenery to.

Even though my travelling companions weren't very good conservationists, I found myself telling them about the love me and Skye shared.

"It was like a dream come true, when ever I needed him, he was there," said I. I didn't care if they could understand, it made me happy to say it.

Mukumuku settled down on a blanket and fell asleep, I lay looking up at the stars. I wondered if Skye was in Mineral Town, looking up at the night sky. The thoughts of Skye helped me fall asleep, because in my dreams Skye was my husband and everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley approved.

I woke up to the smell a fish cooking, I sat up. Mukumuku was cooking some fish on the campfire, he'd placed a fish on a clean flat rock near me.

"Is this for me Muku?" said I, I knew it was for me but I'm sure he appreciated me asking.

Mukumuku smiled, as if to tell me yes. Phantom was eating some hay, I did wonder how Mukumuku could have done all this but I didn't want to dampen his spirits. He was perfectly capable of taking care of the camp site, so I left Muku in charge and head off exploring the area.

The further I got, the more the trees started to thin out. I could smell pumpkin pie in the air, I walked closer to the source. There was a lovely stone cottage, with the yards around it, it looked like a farm.

A butch lady came out of the cottage, she saw me straight away and beckoned me closer. I walked up the path to this woman.

"You must be Julia," said the woman, I wondered how she knows my name.

I was baffled, my feelings must appear on my face because she called someone named Jessica. A yeti came out of the front door, she looked like Muku but she was shorter and had sparkling blue eyes, this must be Jessica.

"Another yeti came by last night, he told me of you, and your horse. He seemed concerned about you, he kept say in 'Julia need me,' but he wouldn't bring you here," said Jessica, I was surprised that she could speak English.

The butch woman spoke again, "My name is Mrs Bakewell, my husband Joe will help you bring your companions here."

Mr Bakewell seemed more fragile than his butch wife, he barely said anything. My mind was on Skye again, had he passed this way when he left? Did he go straight to Mineral Town? Why did he leave like that? Why didn't he write to me? My heart ached for answers but I couldn't let myself obsess. Look where that got me.

The Bakewells where a sweet couple, they let us stay for a few days, Phantom enjoyed a warm stable instead of the freezing cold. Even Muku was enjoying himself, with all the time he spent with Jessica, I don't blame him.

"So what brings you to our neck-o' the woods?" said Mrs Bakewell, she offered me a third helping of pumpkin pie – which I took.

"Me and my fiancé where getting married, someone ruined our wedding… and now I'm trying to find him," said I, it was the first time I've spoken about our ruined wedding.

"That tale rings a bell…. Oi Joe! Wasn't there a man not two weeks ago, come by this way?" said Mrs Bakewell, shouting into the front room.

Mr Bakewell came into the kitchen smoking a pipe, "Ay, it does. A real fancy looking fella… he told us about a real beauty named Julia."

"I'm Julia!" said I, I wanted to know everything! "Where did he go?"

_____________________________________________________________________


End file.
